1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, and more particularly to a device for removing outer membrane of scallion head, onion head or garlic head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the outer membrane of scallion head, onion head or garlic head is removed manually. Some times, the garlic head or the scallion head is pressed in order to crush the garlic head body or scallion head body and in order to remove the outer membrane from the body. However, the body should be crushed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional methods for removing outer membrane of the scallion head, onion head or garlic head.